


Something Teenagers Would Do

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets stuck and calls Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Teenagers Would Do

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: (I tried to sneak out using my window and now I’m hanging from it can you help me?)

Ian hears the buzz of his phone on the desk by his bed. He rubs his eyes. He must've fell asleep waiting for Mickey to text him about meeting earlier. He checks the time telling him it's 10:30  and laughs at who's calling before he answers his phone. 

"Mick?"

"Hey uhh" He hears a grunt. "Ian? Fuck!" 

"Yeah. What's going on? I thought we were supposed to hang out or something."

"Right well. Umm you see the thing is..."

 _Oh no._ Ian thinks.  _This is where Mickey uses some dumb ass excuse as to why he has or had to cancel their plans._

"I was going to do that and...well...I may be stuck" Mickey says as Ian hears another grunt on the line. 

"Stuck?"

"Yeah. I was...trying go out the window..."

"The window...why?"

"Why you asking so many stupid fucking questions can you just come over and....uhg get me out?"

Ian laughs. "Are you sure? See I was thinking I might turn in early. Get a good nights sleep" Ian jokes. 

"Fucking asshole. You coming over or not?"

"Yeah yeah. Be right there." Ian hangs up his phone and laughs as he grabs a jacket from the chair by the desk and heads out to Mickey's house. 

He decides it's probably easier for both of them if Ian helps Mickey get unstuck from inside the house. He quietly enters in case Terry was home luckily if he was there earlier he was now gone. He heads to Mickey's room and calls out his name. 

He knows if Mickey was facing him he'd give him an irritated look. He doesn't answer to Ian callins his name and that makes Ian crack up again. 

Ian sticks his head out the window to see Mickey's face. "Need help?" He asks jokingly. Mickey reaches over to hit him but Ian ducks back in.

 It doesn't take long for them to get Mickey unstuck and both are left standing in Mickey's room, Mickey rubbing his waist and groaning. 

"Uh...thanks?" Mickey says, looking up at Ian. 

Ian grins. "No problem, Mick." Ian scratches his head. "So how come the window?"

Mickey shrugs. "Didn't want to wake my dad, he was sleeping on the couch. Figured window was right there. Why the fuck not?"

Ian nods. "Couldn't go out the backdoor?"

Mickey shakes his head and walks to the other side of the room where his cigarettes are. "Shut up, man. It just seemed. I don't know. Like something teenagers would do." Mickey says it lightly but with a small sad undertone. Neither of them really get to be free spirited teenagers. Especially not free spirited teenagers in love. 

Ian walks over to Mickey and puts his arm around his shoulder. He pulls Mickey into his chest and kisses his head sweetly. Mickey doesn't pull away and turns around to hug Ian, grinning into his shoulder. 


End file.
